


TURN BACK TIME

by gracemontero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Depression, I'm not sure how this tagging thing is done so please bear with me, M/M, Negligence, what else do I put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracemontero/pseuds/gracemontero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things get too much out of hand -<br/>And regret is all there is at the end.</p><p>---<br/>Yeah. Some summary :-D</p>
            </blockquote>





	TURN BACK TIME

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic or whatever blazes you call this.  
> But yes. I'm a huge Ereri fan -- so yeah.  
> I was supposed to write something happy and sweet for a start. Dunno what made me change my mind, though.  
> Crap. I dunno what I'm doing. I'm not even sure if I should continue this. Please tell me :'(

_"It's a beautiful day, Sky falls, you feel like_

_It's a beautiful day, Don't let it get away..."_

 

He wakes up at the sound of the music softly playing on the radio on his bedside table. He would love to sleep some more but--

He forced himself to open his eyes to look at the alarm clock beside the radio.

_"Fuck!"_

Sitting up abruptly, the first word that came out of Levi's mouth the moment the time registered in his brain -- quickly turning his gaze towards the window just to let out a crisp curse again when he was blinded for a while by the sunlight coming through.

It is a beautiful morning. The birds are chirping happily on the tree branches, the cold November wind softly blowing off the leaves making them sway gracefully and a cool song playing on the radio that the brat couldn't live without. Indeed, a beautiful morning.

But those are none of Levi's concern as he scurried down the bed, headed straight towards the bathroom whilst muttering profanities under his breath.

_‘Why didn't the fucking alarm go off?!’_

It took him only a few minutes to shower and brush his teeth before dashing his way out, still a frown on his face.

Huge green eyes and a matching beaming smile greeted him as he closes the bathroom door behind him.

"Good morning, Levi! I was just about to--"

"The fucking alarm clock didn't go off! I should be at the office right at this hour!" Was his harsh reply to the greeting. Almost shouting.

"I-I'm sorry. I woke up by the alarm but I thought it's a bit too early for you get up so I turned it off and didn't wake you--"

"You don't know shit." He muttered rather loudly.  He was about to say something more but then he remembered he should be hurrying.

"Oh, fuck! I don't have time for this.." He hurried towards the boy who is currently in front of the closet holding out a pair of his usual black suit and slacks. On the corner of his eyes, he noticed the pair of socks, necktie and handkerchief  neatly folded on the bed.

Snagging the clothes away from him, he immediately turned around and marched towards the bed, tossing the towel around his waist carelessly.

Soon, he is all set to go. He marched to the door.

"Levi, wait! I've prepared breakf--"

"I'll be out late--"

They both said. Levi turned back with an exasperated look.

"I'll be out really late. Don't wait for me."

The door closed with a bang. And another one. Then the sound of tires screeching.

He was left staring at the door, before dropping his gaze to the floor - together with his shoulders.

Slowly, he walked by the window and closed the curtains before lazily climbing up the bed, flat on his stomach. He looked at the alarm clock.

7:00AM. He can still catch a few more hours of sleep. He gently closed his eyes. Calm. Tired.

 

On the radio.

 

_"What you don't have you don't need it now_

_What you don't know you can feel it somehow_

_What you don't have you don't need it now.."_

  
  
  


*

Levi slumped in his chair, glancing at the clock on the wall.

It's 2:30 in the afternoon.

"Fuck, I'm hungry."

He hadn't had any decent meal for the day. All he managed to get upon arriving at the office this morning was a cup of coffee.

He was about to pick up the phone to order something to eat when he was stopped by a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Petra Ral, his ever loyal and efficient secretary came in, holding a lunchbox on her right hand.

"Sir, it’s my mother's birthday and err - I've brought you some.."

She placed the box in front of him.

"I'm certain you're famished as well, Sir. At least you won't have to wait for the delivery. And I assure you it's really good!" She said with a bright smile.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright. Thank you very much, Petra." He said with a calm but grateful tone.

"Sure thing, Sir. Enjoy your meal!" Then she dashed out of the room.

Levi sighed before opening the lunchbox. His mouth watered instantly at the aroma and he realized how hungry he was.

Halfway through his meal, a thought suddenly popped into his head.

‘ _Yeah, he said he made breakfast for us earlier. I wonder what it was? I shouldn't have been this starved had I eaten this morning.’_

Guilt struck at his chest. Swiftly casting the feeling away, he shrugged his shoulders and thought,

_‘Nevermind. I'll just get something for him on the way home.’_

 

Tough luck, though. He was swamped with paper works for the rest of the afternoon and an emergency meeting at 5 o’clock.

It was already nine in the evening  when he emerged from the conference room.

Physically and mentally exhausted.

He suddenly missed home. His bed. His brat.

He took out his phone and dialed.

 

_'The number you are calling is currently unavailable or out of coverage area. Please try your call again later.'_

 

His brows knit together.

_‘What the fuck?’_

 

Annoyance and worry filled his chest. This is the first time he’s not able to reach the brat through his phone and he usually picks up on the first ring.

He decided to go home at once.

 

"Levi!" A man's voice called out to him, stopping him on his track on the way to the elevator.

He turned and saw a tall man walking hurriedly towards him. His superior and friend, Erwin Smith.

 

“What?”

“What _‘what’_ ? Have you forgotten? There will be a farewell party for the finance department’s head. Everyone’s already headed to the venue.”

He was dumbfounded for a while before finally palming his forehead with a shake.

“Crap, It totally slipped my mind! But- can you guys go without me? I need to home and I’m beat..”

"Ho? Missing someone already?" He said with a smirk.

He glared at the taller man which he answered with a hearty laugh and threw an arm over the shorter one's shoulders then guided him to the elevator.

"C'mon. We owe this man so much, we can't miss his last party, right? Besides, it's a Saturday tomorrow. You have the whole day and the next day all to yourselves." He tauntingly said, still with that annoying grin on his face.

 _‘He's right.’_ He thought to himself and sighed in resignation.

"Alright. But only until midnight."

"That's good enough."

  


*

2:00AM

 

For the first time. Whether he admits it or not. Levi is enjoying the company of his colleagues. He smiled and even talked to people he usually didn’t give attention to when they were inside the company premises.

Not to mention, it’s been awhile since he last had a drinking spree with the two people he considers real friends- Erwin, department head for marketing and Hanji Zoe, the bubbly human resources head officer.

“Have you heard? It’s been going around that the owner’s son, Moblit Berner himself will be taking over the finance department come Monday.” Hanji almost slurred at her words, already tipsy from the continuous drinking.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t you think you should  stop drinking already? It’ll be bad if you get too drunk.” Erwin said, concern in his voice.

 

As the two continued on talking and arguing about being drunk. Levi took a look at his phone.

No calls. No messages.

 _‘Tch. Damn, brat.’_ He muttered to himself. He stood up. Hanji clutched at his arm.

 

“Where do you think you’re going, you handsome midget?” He gave her one of his infamous glare which of course, didn’t affect her a bit.

“Restroom.” He gently shoved her hand away then went on.

 

_'The number you are calling is currently unavailable or out of coverage area. Please try your call again later.'_

 

His fifth attempt was the last straw.

_‘Damn it!’_

 

He strode out of the restroom and headed back to their table. Erwin was alone. He immediately sensed his tension.

"Should you leave already? Do it quick before Hanji gets back here."

“Yes. See you on Monday.” He briefly answered with a grateful nod then turned to leave.

He drove like a madman on his way home.

  
  


*

_I’ll be away for the weekends. Remember the 3-days seminar I told I'd be attending?- Oh, I hope you do-  I was supposed to remind you sooner but we hardly see each other over the past few weeks._

 

_Please EAT your MEALS on time and REST._

_I’ll see you on Monday._

 

_Your brat :)_

 

Levi released a deep breath- he hadn’t realized he’s been holding it in since he left the bar- almost couldn’t believe how relieved he felt after reading the note left beside the radio.

He looked around the room and found everything - gloomy.

He sighed then threw himself to the bed. Not bothering to take a shower or changing to more comfortable clothes.

 

Before completely dozing off to sleep, a depressing thought came to his mind.

 

_“It’s only Saturday today..’_

  
  


 

*

MONDAY

 

_‘Fuck. I’m so late’_

 

Irritation flooded Levi’s chest as he can only swear, sigh and bear with the endless honking of the cars around him. He’s been stuck in that early traffic for 30 minutes now, apparently, there’d been an accident on the intersection ahead.

But no. He’s been irrationally irritable for the past days. Since Saturday to be exact.

Because of the brat.

No calls. No messages. Nothing from him for the past 2 days.

He said he’ll be back come Monday and he expected - rather, looked forward - to waking up to the sound of his voice or beside him on the bed sleeping soundly and to be greeted a good morning with his usual bright smile that reaches his beautiful green eyes. But then he woke up to the sound of the alarm and found he still hasn’t come home.

He already tried calling his friends but he can’t get to them as well.

He is so worried, it’s driving him insane.

He had a debate earlier with himself whether he should or should not go to work- but then after a few more minutes inside the dreadfully quiet house, he decided to go and keep himself busy - or he’ll lose it.

 

After an hour he reached his destination. He started to work immediately. Wanting to get everything done as soon as possible so he can leave and go to the university where the brat studies - as he planned earlier- if he still can’t contact him.

He hadn’t realized he was frowning the whole morning, even Petra was anxious on approaching him.

It was already lunch time when Erwin came to his office with a stack of papers under his arms.

He stared at the man murderously which made him took a step backward before smiling nervously.

Erwin cleared his throat then stared back at him. Understanding and concern evident in his eyes. He spoke before Levi had the chance.

“I understand. But please- and I swear these are the last of ‘em. After you’re done with this you may take your leave.”

Levi can only sigh as he stood up and motioned to the man to follow him to the sitting area at the corner of his office to discuss the papers he brought with him.

Exactly an hour later, they both stood up after collecting the papers spread on the table.

“Alright, that would be all. I’ll inform you immediately when the changes have been implemented already.”

“I’d appreciate that. Thank you.”

Erwin’s hand was already on the knob when he turned back to Levi who is already turning off his computer.

“Will you be alright? Don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything.” He said.

Levi looked up to him and nodded. Acknowledging the concern.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you.”

As soon as Erwin left, Levi reached to his phone and dialed.

 

_'The number you are calling is currently unavailable or out of coverage area. Please try your call again later.'_

 

He stormed his way out.

  
  


*

He is mad. He is fuming mad. Mad worried.

Levi threw himself on the couch after tossing aside his shoes. Shoulders tensed.

He just came home from the brat’s university.

 

_‘I believe the students arrived this morning from their trip. Yeah, the one’s with morning classes are already here.’ Said the woman stationed outside the faculty room._

_‘Oh? Is that so? I’m sorry for the bother.”_

_‘I understand. Parents were busting our phone lines since yesterday because apparently, the venue was out of service area and they can’t get to their kids.’ She informed him, not noticing how his expression gradually darkens with her every word._

_‘Thank you very much.’ He managed to say before walking rather briskly towards the door._

_“Levi?”_

_He abruptly turned back at the familiar voice. His heart thudding so loud, he won’t be surprised if the boy will hear it from his distance._

_“Armin.” He acknowledged. He was supposed to start his barrage of questions but he was cut by Armin’s question._

_“Is Eren ?---”_

_He was still glued to the ground by the time Armin finished talking and walked away-- unable to say a word._

 

‘Damn!’

 

He stood up and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. His mind on a rattle.

Hands shaking while holding the glass against his trembling lips.

It didn’t even register to him when he started climbing up to the bedroom and onto the bed.

Exhaustion dawning at him. He closed his eyes.

 

  
_“Eren…”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave your comments, however mean they are. LOL  
> They would be very helpful and appreciated. Thank you, thank you! :)))


End file.
